All My Fault
by 091304
Summary: After the Easter incident, the guardians never see Jack again until Baby Tooth comes crying to them.


**A/N: fill for the kink meme**

* * *

Jack slumped down after attempting to throw away his memory box. He didn't deserve them anymore. Not after everything he did. So why couldn't he get rid of them?

It was all his fault that Easter was ruined. All his fault that Baby Tooth was in the hands of Pitch Black. It was all his fault. If only he went back to the guardians instead of following that little girls voice. It sounded so familiar. It was eating him inside to find out who exactly that voice belonged to.

But it was his selfishness that brought upon everything. It was his fault. His fault for everything.

A shadow loomed over the distracted winter spirit and quietly the Nightmare King sat beside him. He eyed the child's hand that held the memory box, it looking defeated.

"I thought this might happen." Jack gripped onto the box in his hands and looked towards Pitch with wide eyes. 'When did he get here?'

"They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that." Pitch was the last person he wanted to see right now. It was partially his fault— no. 'Don't blame others.' He mentally beat himself up. It was all his fault.

"But I understand." Understand? How could Pitch, of all people, understand what he was feeling. Jack grits his teeth, rising from the snowy white ground.

"You don't understand anything!" Frost shot out towards the Nightmare King and immediately nightmare sand countered it. Jack put his memory box into the pocket of his hoodie and gripped both hands onto his staff.

Pitch rose from his spot in the snow, brushing off any bits on him. "No?" Jack seen his expression change into anger. It caught him off guard but he was prepared for the onslaught of attacks that came next.

"I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" Pitch shouted, shooting out nightmare sand towards the boy who quickly dodged it. Countering with a barrage of frost, he shot forward as the king was hitting back his previous attacks with his nightmare sand.

"To not be believed in." Wasn't that his reason for doing this whole thing? Jack faltered a bit and Pitch took this chance to strike. Nightmare sand gathered in his hands forming a familiar scythe that he swung at the winter spirit who quickly put up a block of ice to his front to protect himself from the blunt of the attack.

"To long for a family." Jack lost his breath when he heard this. 'What?' Pitch threw nightmare sand at him once more, knocking the child out of his shock. The winter spirit hit against unfamiliar ice, falling down into the snow.

"All those years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what this feels like." The scythe in Pitch's hands disappeared as he moved closer towards the fallen spirit, bending down and picking up the memory box. 'When had that fallen out?' Pitch stared at it and Jack noticed the anger in his face was completely gone, replaced with sorrow. "But now I see I was wrong."

The king put a hand out to the child. "We don't have to be alone, Jack." Jack's breath hitched. It felt like there was a knot around his lungs. "I believe in you and I know children will too."

It broke free when Jack finally exhaled shakily. He did understand. He understood perfectly. The child's hand went to the king's trustingly. "In me?"

"Yes!" Pitch replied enthusiastically, helping Jack to his feet. He led an arm out to signal towards the ice Jack hit before. "Look at what we can do!"

Jack stared up at it in shock. How did they create something like that, something so huge? There's no way he had the power to do something like that... right?

"What goes together better than cold and dark?" Pitch placed a hand upon Jack's face, wiping a frozen substance from his face. Jack flinched, looking at what the other had wiped away. 'Blood?' He didn't realize he got injured in the fight.

"We can make them believe." Pitch grinned, revealing his crooked sharp teeth. "We'll give them a world where everything is—"

"Pitch black." Jack finished, looking up into his eyes.

Pitch's grin faltered slightly but quickly returned, realizing what was said. He put his hands on Jack's shoulders. "And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us."

Jack was about to open his mouth when a chirping sound interrupted him. He hadn't noticed Pitch putting his hand into the pocket of his robe once he recalled that Pitch still has Baby Tooth and he was the one that ruined Easter. It was all his fault Baby Tooth was in this mess and he still needed to fix it.

"I'll join you." Immediately there were chirps of disapprovement that soon became muffled. Jack had to quickly think of a plan that would save her.

"But first.." He started and could see Pitch's expression change even if he didn't show it on his face. "Could I see my memories?" He knew he didn't deserve to see them but it would give him time to think of something that wouldn't trap her further into this mess he's caused and that's what really mattered.

"Of course, Jack." His fingers slipped around in a tight grip at the staff Jack was holding as he pulled out Baby Tooth with his other. When the two friends locked eyes, Baby Tooth gave him a scornful look that scathed him but he did his best not to show his hurt. It's perfectly fine if she hated him. He left her with Pitch after all and just admitted to betraying the guardians. It was fine, there was no reason to feel sad about it.

"Go on." Pitch snapped them out of their stare. "Open the box." Baby Tooth glared at Pitch then looked towards the memory box. That's when Jack broke her out of her thoughts. "Please, Baby Tooth." He looked down at her with desperation. If he was going to save her, Baby Tooth needed to believe in him. The little fairy looked back at him and chirped, putting one of her hands on the box.

The winter spirit blanked out for a good few minutes, getting lost in his memories. He had a family and a sister who he loved dearly. He saved her life. He had the power to save someone. He had power...

Jack's eyes quickly moved towards the ice sculpture that Pitch and he made before in their quarrel. It was true they were alike and Jack was ready to join him before Baby Tooth said something but everything was still his fault. By joining Pitch's side he would've ruined everything more than it already was and he wasn't about to let that happen, not when he had the chance to stop Pitch and his plans right now.

Jack smacked Baby Tooth out of Pitch's hand harshly which surprised both the the king and the little fairy. Never letting go of his staff, he pulled Pitch down into a hug. "I'm sorry." But Jack wasn't sure who that was directed to at the time.

Tiny chirps were drowned out by the cracking of ice.

* * *

The whole time Baby Tooth was hysterical. She couldn't stop crying in between her squeaks of telling Tooth what had happened between their friend and enemy but even she couldn't bring herself to say exactly what Jack had done to stop him.

When all the guardians finally got the information out of Baby Tooth about Jack's location, they left immediately for Antarctica. Upon their arrival, the moon shed light on the location of the soon to be fifth guardian and they quickly realized why Baby Tooth reacted like that.

The winter spirit and the Nightmare King were encased in ice. As they got closer, they noticed parts of the ice were struck through the both of them, leaving dark red on their bodies, the ice that pierced them and their faces.

That's when each of the guardians became shocked. The winter spirit they forcefully attempted to become a guardian, the one that helped them collect teeth, the one that taught them to have fun with a child again, the one they assumed betrayed them was smiling.

It broke their hearts. Jack Frost had sacrificed himself to save the guardians and children even after they treated him so badly.

They all shed tears for their hero.

* * *

**A/N: responses**

**xNereikax: thanks!**

**Evelyn-Springs16: /hands you some tissues**

**nightmare13: oh wow that really is a cool idea!**

**Mystery: thank you!**

**Zesiro Cross: that depends on who you ask. yeah they're alive in there**

**Fallenbey: yep**

**D.E: probably. i did have something in mind but it's not much**

**Honey Bagder 1: glad you think so**

**innocence-creator: haha thank you /wipes your tears**

**LadyTeldra: thanks**

**elise-hale913: thank you**

**Guest: thank you**

**Autumnights: yeah**

**wolfyhound: thanks**

** . .ice: thank you!**

**TemporaliNSaNiTY: i'd like to but it's not really much to continue on by**

**wisedomsdaughter: haha**

**KurosakiMikoto: don't overload on them now**

**ParisPhantom: thanks**

**AngelofGrace96: okay**

**Daniel1996: nothing is next and they're both alive**


End file.
